The Visitor
by HHHereComesTrouble
Summary: Will a visit from an oddly familiar face make Stephanie reconsider lying to her husband? HHH/Steph. One-shot.


Here's a new one-shot that even I hadn't planned on writing. Being sick with the flu does this to people, what can I say lol. Hopefully it doesn't get too confusing anywhere. It's just a bit of craziness, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. :-D

* * *

"You can't do this, Hunter! You _have _to sleep in bed with me," she hurled irately across the room. The muscular blonde paused in his tracks and angled himself away from the door, so that he could view his wife out of the corner of his eye. No, he wasn't about to change his mind. His stubborn nature wouldn't allow it. Not for a second. Quite frankly, Stephanie was just wasting her time, efforts, and breath. Nonetheless, a small smirk crept onto his face. The least he could do was stand by and humor himself with whatever bullshit she tried to throw his way. "You're not sleeping on the couch again."

"Why the hell not?" he spat.

Irritation and resentment were both apparent in her tone, but what Hunter had failed to recognize was the genuine grief. It was as if his ears were immune to the sound. He only heard the hatred. But little did he know that each night he abandoned her for the cold, lonely cushions of their living room sofa, he shattered her heart a teensy bit more. He was slowly killing her inside with this constant isolation. Stephanie couldn't even recall the last time he had cradled her in his arms and coaxed her to sleep with those lavish kisses only he knew how to do. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Hell, maybe it was. Their marriage practically fell apart the day Hunter tore his quad in the ring. Almost at once, he tossed her aside like a trivial detail. She became invisible. She was no different than any other stranger on the sidewalk. At that point, the only relevant features in Hunter's life were his bum leg and that damn rehab facility. She could visit and pamper him all she wanted, but in the end, none of it mattered. She wasn't Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley to him. She wasn't even Stephanie McMahon.

She was nobody.

Stephanie had refused to believe that though. She relentlessly told herself that this would all fade into the shadows once Hunter was better and back in the ring. He's just hurting, she had said. He's just exhausted, she had said. He just needs time, she had said. But maybe what she should have been saying was that he didn't love her the way he used to.

He might have been deaf to her sorrow, but she was blinded by love – a love she was holding onto with everything she had. A love that had been worn to shreds like the muscle in her husband's thigh.

"Well, if you don't have an answer, then I guess I'll be on my way."

Stephanie blinked a few times while watching the man she loved leave the room without any regrets. He didn't bother glancing back to see the pain he had caused her. And for once, she didn't feel like screaming at him until her face turned blue. She wasn't going to shield her sadness with expletives anymore. She was just going to…cry.

Clutching the white sheets to her chest, she rocked back and forth as the silent tears began to fall. She cried quietly. If Hunter heard her, he would viciously accuse her of being a ruthless attention whore. That wasn't true though. Attention wasn't what she craved. She only wanted him to love her again…

Approximately four hours later, Stephanie's eyelids fluttered open, merely to see the room how it was when she had dozed off, whenever that was. The bright lights were still on, which told her Hunter didn't come in to check up on her at all. This wasn't news though. Her heart sank, but then she remembered the reason why she awoke in the first place. It actually caused her lips to upturn into a slight smile.

She had an idea – a brilliant, magnificent, marvelous idea. It came to her during her slumber and was absolutely fool proof. There was no way this could fail. It just had to work. It was her last shot at restoring their romance. Tilting her focus downwards, Stephanie gently slipped her hand underneath the hem of her tank top and touched her flat stomach. By Monday night, her husband would have no choice but to love her.

* * *

Raw finally rolled around, although it seemed to take an eternity. It had required so much restraint for Stephanie to veil her excitement over the past few days. She was legitimately convinced she would burst before the weekend ended. But by some miracle, she didn't.

Now here they were, in the otherwise vacant locker room, with Hunter pacing behind the couch in irritation and her sitting here with the biggest, dopiest grin on her face. Her smile would have lit up the entire room had it not been for her husband's horrific mood. She was incredibly anxious – so much that it became a struggle to sit idly – but it was more of a giddy type of anxiety. What she really wanted was to fast-forward to the conclusion of the night. Hunter would undoubtedly be thrilled, showering her with gratitude and affection in every way imaginable. God, he could be such a sweetheart when he was willing. She missed that about him.

"Can you believe him? He's got the guts to jump me two weeks in a row! Angle's unbelievable… And _then_, your father has the guts to put my title shot on the line – my WrestleMania title shot on the line at No Way Out!" His low voice trailed off momentarily. "You know what, it doesn't matter! I've kicked Angle's ass before, I'll kick it again." Disgusted with life in general, he looked down at his wife over the couch. He had serious issues to deal with, yet here she was grinning like an idiot. "What are you smiling about, huh? What are you so happy about?"

She turned her neck and met his aggravated stare.

"Hunter," she began. "Listen, I know that you're in a really bad mood right now, but I've got some news that is going to change your whole world! It's a big surprise, and I'm going to announce it tonight."

"Huh, what kind of surprise?" he growled.

"Well, you're just gonna have to wait and see…"

Hunter wasn't interested in what she had to say now, but it was only a matter of time before he worshipped the ground she walked on. Disinterested, he left the room, without giving her any indication as to where he was off to. She didn't notice though. In spite of his rotten demeanor, Stephanie was beaming. She touched her abdomen again and caressed it like she had the night she formulated the plan. She still couldn't get past the fact that this distance was about to vanish at the drop of one word…

"You're not actually going through with this, are you?"

Startled by the voice, the brunette nearly jumped out of her skin, her heart racing at a thousand beats per minute. The voice belonged to a female, which was odd because Hunter was the only one with access to this locker room.

Now standing on her feet, Stephanie turned around to face her unknown guest.

"You know, it's incredibly rude to just…"

She froze upon seeing the woman. All color drained from her face almost instantaneously, her hands shaking against her will. Her head was dizzy, her stomach brewing with nausea. Even her vision was surrendering to this sudden state of shock. She needed…to sit down. If only her brain would guide her muscles to fulfill that desire.

"You don't recognize me?" the woman asked, flipping her straight brown locks over one shoulder. Stephanie was lost for words as she frantically chewed her bottom lip. The stranger picked up on this and muttered quietly, "Some habits never change."

Stephanie winced and finally mustered the strength to speak up. Well, to stutter at least.

"You're…me…I think."

"Correct. Only, I'm ten years older, not that you'd be able to tell. The fountain of youth has been rather generous to me as you can see. So you've got nothing to worry about, considering I'm you and you're me."

"Arrogance _and_ mild rambling? My God, you are me, though I'm still not fully convinced this isn't my head being screwy with me. What's your story? You came from the future?"

"Yes," the older version of herself replied. Meanwhile, Stephanie studied her features and mannerisms to a tee. There was no way in hell that this was her. It just wasn't humanly possible. If time travel had been successful, surely she would have caught word by now. Her daddy was Vincent Kennedy McMahon, for fuck's sakes! He would have purchased it in all its glory.

Still, this woman's appearance contradicted every doubt racing through her mind at the moment. The only thing that had changed was her wardrobe style, in the sense that it was less revealing. A black t-shirt and denim jeans unquestionably differed from the navy halter top and skirt she was sporting this evening.

"What are your motives?" Stephanie inquired. "And if you plan on kidnapping me or some shit, I highly suggest you not, because I won't let anyone ruin this night for me! I mean, God, you could have at least kidnapped me while I was drowning in my own misery a few nights ago."

"It's funny you should mention tonight," older Stephanie replied, examining her manicured nails. "My motives involve doing just what you wished I evade. So here goes nothing: don't lie to your husband, Steph."

She huffed out a pretentious breath of air.

"Ha, like I would listen to you. You may be me, but you know nothing about these circumstances. You're not even from this _decade_. I'm doing what's best for my marriage."

The elder one inched herself closer to her younger self. She placed her hands on her hips in a scolding manner.

"Actually," she started, "you're only doing what's best for what will become your divorce, if you're not cautious. Don't fuel the fire, Stephanie. I know Hunter can be a hothead, but let things play out naturally. Don't try to intervene with fate, trust me."

"First of all, you know nothing about the Hunter I have to deal with. He's not all chocolates and roses, you know." She held up another finger, in addition to her already erect digit. "And second of all, why the _hell_ would I trust you? How did you get here even?"

"To address your first concern, I do know Hunter. Quite well, actually. I mean, we have been married for thirteen years and all. He's really a doll once you get past the egotistical, stubborn asshole he has the potential to be. I think it's why we get along so great though. He and I are the same, essentially…which means you and he are the same…hell, you and I are the same, too!"

God, if Stephanie thought her head was dizzy when she first laid eyes on the stranger, well now she was on the verge of fainting and hopefully not waking up to this nightmare once again. What the fuck was going on, seriously though? This "future self" was trying to put a damper on her excessive bliss. She was likely best just leaving before the bitch made her rethink her agenda.

"Look, lady. I appreciate your help or whatever it is you're trying to do for me, but I've got this situation completely under control. So why don't you just parade yourself back to the time machine you came from and leave me the hell alone? Kay, thanks."

"What's your idea of completely under control?" older Stephanie pondered, disregarding the cruel dismissal. She continued on. "Being a deceitful, sadistic wife by delivering news of a fraud pregnancy to your husband?"

In response, Stephanie clicked her tongue and shrugged one shoulder.

"I see it more as, telling a tiny white lie to fix the shattered pieces of our marriage."

"Well, how do you plan on fixing the shattered pieces of Hunter's heart when he does find out that you're not indeed pregnant?" She paused. "Not to mention that temper of his. I mean, surely he'll be pissed, no? What's your scheme to keep that riot in check, huh?"

Once again, she was left speechless. Not because she was shocked or stunned, but because she truly couldn't answer that question since she wasn't certain of the answer herself. Dammit. Truthfully, she hadn't thought that far ahead. The notion of them being a happy, dorky couple again made her slightly oblivious to the fact that she would need to give some explanation as to why she wouldn't start showing…ever. Nine months and no baby didn't exactly add up...in her books or anyone's for that matter. Hunter was bound to find out the truth eventually. How could she be so fucking stupid to overlook this factor?

"I…I don't know," she admitted, somewhat hanging her head.

"Which is why you need my help. My advice is simple and easy to follow. Don't go through with this, Stephanie. It's ridiculous and I can assure you that you'll totally regret it. And Hunter will resent you for it. Now, I know you don't want that."

"I think it's too late for that…"

Her mature self grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, sensing her gloom.

"It's never too late. You just need to give Hunter the time and space he needs. Don't nag him over petty things, and more importantly, don't try to mix business with personal. I'm serious. No exceptions. Let him do his thing out there in the ring, and the rest of the time, he's all yours. You two will be much happier that way."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," she retorted with the appropriate amount of snarky.

"You never did tell me how you got here," Stephanie pointed out.

"Like I said, I'm you from the future…well, one of your possible futures. The good one – the one where you don't tell any baby lies. Logic won't explain how I'm here right now, but I know you'll thank me for it in the long run."

"Technically, I'll be thanking myself."

"Yes, technically. Why make fake babies when you can make real ones?"

Stephanie's blue orbs lit up delightfully at the mention of children.

"Real babies? With Hunter?" she asked. "When? Where? How? Wait…I know that one. How many? What are their names?"

The older woman released her grip on Stephanie's hand and backed away slowly. A tiny smirk graced her lips now, as she had accomplished what needed to be accomplished. Her work here was done.

"I think I've said too much already," she responded with a wink.

And at that, she made her exit. Not out the door, but into thin air.

Stephanie sat back down on the couch wistfully, a million thoughts clouding her head. What the hell had just happened? Somehow…someway…Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley of the future visited her and persuaded her to not carry out the pregnancy lie. The fact that she had agreed so quickly was truly a miracle, considering how adamant she was on doing it.

Hey, maybe she just didn't have the heart to be stubborn with herself.

Or maybe future Stephanie helped her have the epiphany that was crucial for to have. Hunter could be grumpy, ignorant, and hurtful most of the time, but that didn't necessarily mean he didn't love her. And if she was being unbiased, she would have to say she wasn't exactly a joy to be around either. Footage would without a doubt prove that. Some of her bitchiest moments had been captured on camera, for crying out loud!

In spite of the twenty minute time slot she had reserved for her major announcement, well, that announcement wouldn't be happening. Not now at least. And when it did happen, she wanted it to be a cherished, private celebration between only her and Hunter. He deserved that.

"Hey," a voice grumbled from behind. Stephanie stood up, recognizing it, and sent a smile in her husband's direction. He eyed her suspiciously. "This damn announcement better be worth it, Steph…I don't have the time or patience for nonsense."

"Well, you don't have to worry about it anymore. There is no announcement to be made," she declared while making her way over to where he was standing. He crinkled his brow.

"There's not?" he questioned in part bewilderment, part annoyance. "But just before you were…"

Stephanie silenced him with a passionate kiss, bringing her hand up to his cheek and holding it there gently. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and smiled against their fused mouths upon realizing he was kissing her back. It seemed like they hadn't kissed in forever, but this moment was all that counted. The taste of him was overwhelming and driving her absolutely crazy. When they finally broke apart, she quietly gazed into his eyes for a few seconds, before he parted his lips to speak.

"What was that for?"

"It's because I love you, silly. And I want you to sleep in the bed again, right next to me, where you belong," she said, entwining their fingers lazily.

"I think I'd like that," he admitted.

"Well, you had better get used to it, mister. I have this strange feeling that you and I will be sleeping in the same bed for a long time."

Hunter pecked her lips tenderly and whispered, "I hope so."

There was a temporary stillness, followed by Stephanie saying:

"I know so."


End file.
